Listening to the heart
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: Neytiri never did know that her heart wanted her to go in a different direction from what she knew. And now she's torn between choosing her heart's calling and her duty to her people. What will the outcome be?


**Kalxti Everyone!**

**I have decided to write another Avatar story.**

**It will mostly be told from Neytiri's POV**

_Italic will represent anything that is said in Na'vi_

**Please enjoy I do not own anything.**

**And review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neytiri's POV<strong>

I had thought that I had known what my heart wanted. But then I realized that duty and heart are not always the same thing.

It had started when I first saw Jake Sully, I had followed him through the forest watching his every move. I did not trust him one bit, he was Sky People; yet for some reason he stood out to me. I couldn't understand why, he was one of them. Sky people could never learn anything. All they did was destroy and take away what's close to you. I silently followed his movements thinking to myself how ignorant he was to the world.

I watched him fight a Palulukan. I will say that it was interesting to watch, but that sky people contraption, what was is called again…Oh yes. Gun. It was really awful to listen too; I briefly saw Sylwanin looking at me through dead eyes, the cries of children everywhere. I quickly push the haunting memory aside, racing to catch up to see what the outcome would be. I lost him over the falls and I eventually found him. He was alone, isolated. Perfect just what I needed. I steadied my arrow; I had never done anything like this. But he was a sky person and he was evil so I waited for the right moment aiming for his heart. I said a scilent prayer to Ewya before I was about to shoot.

That is when I noticed a single a seed delicately land on the point of the arrow. What did this mean? I was puzzled Eywa why did you not wish for him to die? I undid my arrow and decided to follow him some more, whatever Eywa had wanted it was now my job to see to it.

I stayed hidden as I watched him battle a pack of nantang. He was brave facing them head on. I then remembered Eywa's interference and before I could stop myself I found myself shooting one of my arrows into a nantang before it could do anymore harm.

I didn't know why exactly I was helping this dreamwalker. But it seemed as though Eywa did not want him to die for reasons I couldn't understand. So when he thanked me for killing those nantang I wanted to lash out at him "No don't thank! This is not for thanking, this is sad". I stared at him intensely "Very sad only". "Ok I'm sorry look, whatever I did I am sorry". I scoffed "All of this is your fault they did not need to die". "My fault? Why is that? They attacked my how am I the bad guy?" "Your fault!" I shot back I pointed my bow to him. "You are like a baby making noise don't know what to do".

"Ok, alright fine". He stood up "If you love your little forest friends, why not just let them kill my ass? What's the thinking? Why did you do that?" His words left me confused "Why save you?" I asked wondering if that's what he meant "Yeah why save me?" I was unsure how to answer his question, he wouldn't understand anything. "You have a strong heart…no fear but stupid ignorant like a child" I was rather annoyed when he started to follow me. Why could he just leave. "Hey maybe you can teach me". "Sky people cannot learn, you do not see". "Well then you can teach me how to see". "No one can teach you to see".

"Look we got off to a bad start, can't we talk". I walked faster hoping to lose him "Where'd you learn to speak English?" I didn't answer "Whoa little help here!" I grabbed him before he could fall off. "Your like a baby". "_Ugh these sky people there so annoying". _I mutter to myself. "I need your help". "You should not be here" I say, there was no reason for this dreamwalker to have come into this place. "Ok then will you take me with you". "No! Go back". I was leaving when he touched my arm "No I won't" "Kehe! Go back!".

I suddenly saw many atokirina descend down upon us. I was in awe what did this mean? He swatted one "_Stop that!" _I said I watched as several more surrounded him he tried to sway them away. "No! Don't do that". The hovered over him. What did Eywa want? "What are they?" "They are seeds of the sacred tree…very pure spirits". Then as quickly as they appeared the suddenly flew off. It was then I knew that this dreamwalker was of some importance why else would Eywa had wanted to spare his life. "Come, come with me".

* * *

><p>I was more then angry when Mother decided that I was the one who should teach Jake Sully our ways. I didn't dare argue with her, but still I was most defenitly not pleased I would have to play babysitter to him.<p>

At first I was irritated with him that he didn't understand anything. But over time I found myself growing more and more closer to him. What was happening to me? Now whenever I saw him, my heart beat faster and I felt a rather new feeling. Was I really falling in love? I used to be strong, I had always told myself never to be weak.

It seemed as though Jake was changing all that. I felt myself wanting to be closer to him, in more ways than one.

I had grown to love his childish streak, his enthusiasm and his smile, whenever he smiled I could feel heat rush throughout my body and I felt happy. So when it was time for him to choose his ikran I felt more than proud. All that I had taught him would be put to the test.

While I was falling in love with Jake, things were not looking so well between me and Tsu'tey.

"_Neytiri you are getting to deep"_. I had never really known if I wanted to be mated to Tsu'tey, I cared for him but I didn't trust the arrangement that was made for us to be mates. _"Do not start, I know what I'm doing". "He's still a dreamwalker and he's not like us he'll never be"_. I glare at him _"He's learning, and when he chooses his ikran then he will be one of us"_. I watch his scoff _"That JakeSully will never be one of the people no matter how much he succeeds"_. I felt myself grow angry from that comment. _"Do not make me choose Tsu'tey I care for you both"._ He merely looks at me.

"_Don't forget that you have a duty to the clan. And to me"._ I nod _"Yes I already know that"._ We had agreed to wait until it was absolutely necessary, but somehow I felt as though he was wanted the act to be done sooner. _"I know what my duty is and I'm not going to choose between you both". "And if I do". _I felt hurt, by that statement and I walked away. He never did learn to understand me. As much as I liked Tsu'tey as a friend he was always so overprotective of me.

When the day came for Jake to choose his ikran I was nervous. Either he would succeed or he would die in the process. The very thought of losing Jake made me sick to my stomach. But I patted his back and gave him a small push of encouragement "Now you choose your Ikran, you must feel this inside. You will only have one chance Jake". "How will I know if he chooses me?" "He will try to kill you". "Oh outstanding".

**Normal POV**

Neytiri watched as Jake struggled to stay aboard his ikran. She couldn't stop her pounding heart, as Jake was thrown off and rolled over the edge. "Jake!" she cried, behind her she could hear Tsu'tey laughing and she briefly thought about what his face would look like if she had Seze push him off. Jake quickly got back on the back of the large male who thrashed around. "Tsaheylu Jake!" she hollered. "Tsaheylu!" she called again frantically Jake managed to pin the ikran down holding his jaws shut with his legs as he tried to tame it. Jake quickly took his queue and connected it with the tendrils of the Ikran. The beast's pupils widened at the feeling of being connected. "Stop!" and the creature stopped struggling.

"First flight seals the bond". She directed him towards the edge "You cannot wait, think fly!" "Fly?" and Jake took off spinning uncontrollably. Neytiri watched the whole thing, she felt rather relieved when he started to gain control and soared through the sky.

She felt proud, very proud. Now that he had fully learned to ride an ikran he was almost ready to become part of the people.

She gazed at Jake as he was surrounded by many Na'vi. It was no secret that Jake was adored by the females of their clan. They didn't mind his dreamwalker appearance. Neytiri felt a pain in her heart. She still didn't know why it happened, but she was in love. She had fallen in love with Jake and she couldn't deny it. She was torn; Neytiri knew her duty to the clan. She was to become the next Tsahik. And Tsu'tey was to be Olo'eyktan.

Neytiri never did think that her heart would lead her in another direction. She was positive that she knew what it wanted, she was wrong. She never did know from the very beginning.

So as she painted him up for the ceremony she couldn't stop thinking about she could never be with him. Her hands went over the muscles that she had created and she felt herself blush. Jake had stolen her heart and she so badly wanted to be his.

Neytiri's eyes took in every detail of Jake's handsome face. Her heart was heavy with sadness. Why did fate have to be against her. "Neytiri" she looked at him, Jake smiled "I know you said not to, but I want to thank you for everything". She tried not to look sad, "If you hadn't saved me from those nantang I wouldn't be here now". Neytiri could stop a tear going down her face. "Skxawng" she said playfully. "You have done so much Jake and I am proud of you".

Jake places his hands on Neytiri's arms. Both of them are gazing in each other's eyes. Neytiri felt her heart pound in her chest. Never did she think that she would grow to love him so much, neither of them noticed that their faces were getting steadily closer; their lips just inches apart now. The call of a horn indicating that it was time caused them to move away. Both were blushing trying to regain themselves until Neytiri took his hand "Come Jake it is time".

She watched as her father Eytucan preformed the rituals for the ceremony. Although she was proud of him, her heart was plagued by grief, Jake would never want her. There were plenty of other women that he could choose from. Besides she was already betrothed and she could ignore her duty.

"_You are strong and brave. With hard work and determination you have earned your place amongst the Omaticaya. You are now part of the people my brother". _

Neytiri placed her hands on Jake's chest, she smiled at him. Pretending to be happy while her heart riddled with grief.

* * *

><p><strong>Neytiri's POV.<strong>

I lead Jake through the forest that night, he was one of the people now. I was more than proud of him for becoming one with the clan. He deserved it with all his talents and skills. But I was still torn, I knew now what my heart wanted. Yet I also had my duty to the clan. What was I to do? I loved Jake so much but everyone was expecting me to fulfill my duties as becoming Tsahik.

I tried not to think about it as I took him to Utral Aymokriya. "Come". I said as I lead him in through the vines. I always liked coming here it was a beautiful tree and a very sacred place. "This is a place where prayers are heard and sometimes answered". I say as I take my queue and connect it with a few of the vines. Past Na'vi echo through me "We call this tree The tree of voices, they are the voices of our ancestors".

I watch as he takes his own queue and connects it to the vines. "I can hear them". I smile "They live Jake, within Eywa".

I place my hands on his chest "Now that you are Omaticaya now you can make your bow from the wood of hometree". I suddenly couldn't look into his eyes fearing that tears would come down, so I walk away. "And you may choose a woman". There were plenty of other females up for choice, as much as I hated it I knew that Jake could me mine "We have many fine women". It was better to name a few that might be suitable.

"Ninat is the best singer". I noticed an atokirina settle in my hands. I cup it tenderly "Well I don't want Ninat". I give a small smile and gently blow it away. Perhaps there really was some hope. "Piral is a good hunter". I say, "Yeah she is a good hunter". I quickly look down, it was foolish to think that Jake would want me. I had no quality that the other females had.

Jake takes my chin and tilts my head so that I'm looking at him "I've already chosen". Was it possible? Did Jake really want me? "But this woman must also choose me". His eyes, there so full of love; I feel my heart soar with joy and I smile understanding what he meant. "She already has".

**Normal POV**

Their faces got closer as Jake caressed her cheek and their eyes closed as their lips brushed over each other. It was brief and but soon they were kissing again, deeper more passionate. Neytiri was hoisted up by Jake as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Jake brought them down to their knees with Neytiri in his lap not once breaking the kiss.

Neytiri looked into Jake's eyes; she no longer cared about her duty to the clan, nor did she care that she was betrothed, Tsu'tey didn't win over her heart like Jake did. As she reached for her queue, Jake found his and they waited a moment as the sensitive tendrils wove around each other and tsahaylu was made. Jake and Neytiri gasped as pleasure filled the very core of their bodies. They were now of one mind, they could hear and see each others' thoughts. It was amazing.

Jake lifted Neytiri into a strong embrace "Jake" she gasped as he kissed her neck and collarbone, she nuzzled his head placing kisses on his forehead. She could feel his hot breath against her velvet skin. Heat rushed through her body as she let out a moan as he ravished her breasts with kisses. "I see you" she gasped as she kissed him again, "I see you" Jake moaned as he slid his tounge into her warm mouth, their tounges battled for dominace and Jake gently laid her against the soft bed of moss.

The tree of voices was glowing brighter then ever, as Jake and Neytiri continued their mating. Neytiri whimpered into Jake's ears as he pushed his hips gently into her. Somehow they were not only connected mentally and spiritually but now physically. Jake moaned in her neck as he kept up the pace. Their moans, groans and cries of ecstasy echoed around them.

Neytiri knew that she would never feel this way with anyone except Jake. As their pleasure exploded to its peak, their bond was now sealed for life. Both of them panted trying to catch their breath. Never had Neytiri imagined that something like that could feel so good.

She snuggled into his chest, while Jake's arms wrapped around her; holding her close to him. Neytiri smiled at her new mate. As sleep overtook the couple Neytiri whispered something into Jake's ear before both closed their eyes.

"I am with you now Jake, we are mated for life".

**Neytiri's POV**

I never did know that duty and heart were two separate things. But now I finally know what I had to do. I was now mated to Jake Sully and I couldn't be happier.

After the war with the Sky People, life had went on and things were never better. Jake made a fine Olo'eyktan; everyone in the clan loved and respected him. I watched as he put our children Grace, Thomas and Sylwanin to bed. So much had changed for us these past few years. I was more than grateful to have three children with Jake.

It was after we became mates that I realized my duty is too my heart. I had to do what was best for me, and not always what everyone thinks is best.

So I watched the night sky with Jake, cuddling against him. How happy I was to be with him, in his embrace.

"Neytiri?" "Hmm?" I see him smile, "Do you remember the night we met?" I giggle "Of course I do". "Well I want you to know that I for one am very grateful that you saved my life". I laugh and so does he, I had not known back then that I would fall in love with a sky person. My life had only seemed to have gotten better since I learned about the intentions of my heart and becoming Jake's mate. I kiss him and he kisses me. "I see you" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck "I see you". And we kiss again, knowing the night was all ours.

**Hooray! I finished!**

**Please do review!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this story.**

**Kiyevame!**


End file.
